With the development of high speed communications networks (e.g., 3G and 4G LTE) and wireless network technologies (e.g., WiFi), mobile electronic devices are easily able to view content from news or social media networks via a web browser. For access to news or social media content, users may always be interested in some webpages or only concerned about webpages with updated content.
To keep abreast of updated content for a particular webpage (or website), current practice includes adding the webpage to a favorites list or adding a quick link to the page on the desktop. The aforementioned manners improve access efficiency to some extent, as compared with entering the webpage's URL (Uniform Resource Locator) into the web browser or by means of search. However, only after the user enters (e.g., loads) the entire webpage is it determined whether a webpage includes updated content. Thus, whether the webpage is updated cannot be timely displayed, and frequent use of the web browser to view the webpage consumes more power and data bandwidth. For mobile electronic devices with limited battery life, such as smart phones and tablet computers, frequent webpage views shorten battery life and increase network access costs.